Dream to Reality
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: smutty oneshot of Delena goodness. LEMON


_a/n: this is just a fun little oneshot for entertainment purposes. Watch for the twist! happy reading hehe_

Elena tipped her head back in the bath water, moaning appreciatively as the warm water lapped at her skin. After the day she'd had a bubble bath was just what the doctor ordered. There was nothing for her to worry or think about in the moment, just the peace and quiet of escaping into the little world of her own for a few minutes. No doubt, when she got out there would be a message on her phone from someone, mostly like human or vampire demanding her to come help them with some new problem. Why couldn't Mystic Falls just give her a day off? Give them all a day off.

Eyes still closed, she reached out for the soap, letting her mind drift to Damon. The last time she'd seen him had been on the porch when he'd rescued her from the bridge. She'd told him it wasn't right, that he couldn't kiss her again and he'd agreed. It had shocked her, that he would just simply give in like that, but she'd been through hell and he hadn't wanted to push her. She didn't really understand herself why she was keeping him at arms distance, and maybe it was time this new Elena…the one that had said goodbye to her old self with Matt just yesterday…maybe this one could tell Damon the truth. The soap slipped from her fingers, but not into the water.

His voice was deep, dark and just a little dangerous. "Let me help you with that."

Her eyes popped open and she looked up at him, clambering instantly to cover up. "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled and settled beside the tub, lathering his hands. "Relax will you, this is just a dream."

Elena looked at him, one eyebrow raised and chewed her bottom lip. "Seems pretty real to be a dream."

Damon leaned over the tub, his eyes focusing on hers intently. "Trust me. If this was real, you would have kicked me out by now."

She considered that and nodded, settling back against the water. "As long as you aren't reading my mind or manipulating my thoughts, I suppose I could enjoy it." She smiled and rested her head against the plastic pillow.

"Oh, you'll enjoy it all right." He promised, letting his fingers work over her exposed knee and down into the water.

Never in a million years had he expected this to work, never. The water rinsed the soap from his fingers before he reached her center, wondering how wet she would have been if she hadn't already been in the bath. His gambling instincts had proven true as he watched her relax into his touch even more, she did dream about him often enough to believe that this was simply her mind playing a trick on her As he slipped one finger inside her she moaned, finding his hand in the water and holding it in place. "Feels so good." She moaned again, arching into his touch. "For a dream, this is incredible."

He knew he had to play it up, any slip now would result in a few more months of fighting and having her hate him. "Imagine how good it would feel in reality."

She smiled, rocking her hips against his hand and clenching her fingers around his arm. "I'm close." She murmured, trying to keep herself quiet even though it 'was' a dream.

"Scream for me Elena." He coaxed, teasing her clit now. "No one can hear you in this world."

She let go then, cumming from his touch and calling out his name. It was almost too much for her body to take and as soon as the waves of please subsided and released her, she opened her eyes to find herself alone. She pressed her hand to her rapidly beating pulse and sat up, no evidence that he'd been there at all. Perhaps it had been a dream, perhaps she'd been lost in her own touches and just been hoping Damon had been the one pleasing her. She settled back into the water, willing her body to relax again and wondering just how real any of that had been.

Damon stood at the door, leaning against the jam with his arms crossed. Normally, the stance would mean annoyance, but as a sweet smile twisted his lips up, anyone watching could have seen how happy he was. Elena turned around in the bathtub to face him, the bubbles hiding the good bits of her body from his view. Her hair was piled on top of her head to stay dry, but a few strands had escaped to frame her face and stick to her damp neck. She looked absolutely edible and he found himself unable to resist stepping forward to get a better look. She splashed around a little, capturing some of the bubbles in her hands and blew them towards him.

"Is that an invitation?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"If you want it to be." She teased and leaned back in the tub. "I'm sure there's enough room in here for both of us."

His fingers made quick work of the button on his pants, his vampire speed allowing him to slip into the tub next to her. "Come here." He smiled, and latched his hands around her calves, dragging her over so she was straddling his lap.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have a question."

"You can ask me anything love, you know that." He dipped his head, pressing kisses to the side of her throat, down to the rise of her breasts.

"One day, before we were together I had a dream about you coming to visit me…"

Damon froze for a moment, forcing himself to go back to kissing her. "Mhmm?"

"I was in the bath, and you were touching me. It was incredible…but when I opened my eyes you were gone. You'd told me it was a dream, but I never really believed you."

He hesitated, finally pulling back to look at her. "How angry would you be if I told you it had been real?"

She kept her face as straight as she could, for as long as she could. "I knew it."

He watched her lips turn from a thin line to a smile and she moved to kiss him. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not, it was mindblowing."

He relaxed against the tub, holding her in his arms. "I wondered if you were ever going to ask me about that."

She ran her fingers through his hair, turning it damp and shifting so she was closer to him. "Let's say I was mad though…how would you make it up to me?"

He smirked, wiggling them a little so that he was poised at her entrance. "Oh, I'm sure I could think of a few ways."

Her laughter rang through the house as they made love, their bodies used to the other's now that they'd been together for quite a while. By the end of the tryst, more water was on the floor than in the tub and she was resting breathless against his chest. "I love you Damon Salvatore." She whispered, looking up at him when he lifted her lips to his.

"I love you Elena Salvatore." He grinned, lifting them both out of the water and setting her feet on the slippery floor.

As he reached for a towel, she dashed around him; water dripping from her hair and body all the way down the hall. She ran faster than any human, and almost fast enough to get away from him. "Damn baby vampires." He muttered under his breath and chased after her.

_a/n: so, if you didn't catch that…she's turned, and she's his wife. Just a few drabbles that fit together and a cute idea I had in my head. I know it's not super smutty but sometimes fluff is good for the soul. Hope you still liked it! Thank you for reading._


End file.
